Arkos
by Leczi.R
Summary: Si quizás nunca hubiera entrado de contrabando a esa ciudad llena de seguridad, entonces nunca hubiera conocido a la chica más maravillosa que jamás pensé que llegaría conocer, ¿su nombre? Phyrra Nikos


**_Jamás voy a superar esta pareja así que como nunca se me ocurrió que hacer para el honor de la grandisima Phyrra Nikos eh aquí este one-shot donde todavía esta viva :') ambientado en un mundo diferente al original (voy a mantener algunas cosillas por que si) (leve White rose_****_). Estos personajes no me pertenecen sólo la "historia" aquí escrita_**

Si quizás nunca hubiera entrado de contrabando a esa ciudad llena de seguridad, entonces nunca hubiera conocido a la chica más maravillosa que jamás pensé que llegaría conocer, ¿su nombre? Phyrra Nikos, pero creo que me estoy adelantando a los hechos, empezemos desde el principio

Estaba esperando a un amigo con quien había hablado para irme de esta ciudad que tanto odio le agarre gracias a mis padres que se encargaron de ensuciar mi nombre en esta ciudad, siempre tratandome como un inútil y es entonces que estoy dispuesto a demostrarles lo contrario pero eso significa irme de esta ciudad el problema era que no tenia exactamente como entrar a la ciudad más grande de este país, donde habían grandes oportunidades de trabajo y nadie me podría conocer, pero como decía hable con un amigo que tenía un contacto para pasar gente de contrabando a esa gran ciudad que contaba con mucha seguridad pero por lo visto habían encontrado una zona por donde poder entrar sin que la seguridad los detectaran

-Hey jaun- me saludo mi amigo neptune- esta todo listo, aceptaron llevarte con el grupo que van a hacer pasar mañana, espero que tengas todo listo para ese viaje

-la verdad solo llevare lo puesto, ¿puedo dormir en tu casa?

-claro amigo, ya me imagino que no quieren ni ver a tus padres

-si, ya no aguanto sus burlas

-tranquilo, ven, vamos

Me fui con neptune a su casa, al llegar me dejó pasar de primero, era la tercera vez que venía a quedarme a su casa pero esta sería la ultima

-¿que tal si jugamos? como una despedida

-no será la última vez que no veamos

-espero que no, pero si acaso decides quedarte por allá...

-vale, me has convencido

Neptune fue por su consola y lo trajo a la sala lo instalo y nos sentamos en el suelo a jugar, así nos pasamos gran parte de la noche hasta que nos dormimos, en la mañana nos dirigimos al lugar acordado donde nos harían pasar, había mucha gente esperando

-oye jaun espero que no te haya molestado lo que hice

-¿que?

Neptune apuntó hacia un lado, yo dirigí mi vista a donde estaba apuntando, alguna de mis hermanas venían a... ¿Despedirme?, algunas de ella me había estado pidiendo que no me fuera, pero debía hacerlo, cuando se acercaron me dieron un abrazo entre todas, yo las abrace como pude, me dieron buenos deseos y mucha suerte, luego se fueron ya que nuestra madre siempre debía saber donde estaban ellas, a los minutos de que ellas se fueran, llegaron dos camionetas y el amigo de Neptune se bajó de una de ella, su nombre: Sun

-vamos a pasar lista para el primer grupo que ayudaremos a cruzar, luego vendremos por los que sobren- anuncio sun

Mientras él pasaba lista vi como la primera camioneta se iba llenando luego la segunda, pensé que me dejaría pero...

-Jaun Arc

Me acerque y me dejaron subir, Neptune se acerco para hablar con Sun luego fue a donde yo estaba

-suerte amigo, todo será mejor desde ahora

-eso espero, estaremos en contacto aun- le mostré mi scroll

-por supuesto

Nos despedimos y la camioneta se puso en marcha, recorrimos los que parecían horas hasta que se detuvieron y Sun bajo de la camioneta

-bajen, los llevaremos por donde los cruzaremos

Todos obedecimos y bajamos de la camioneta, nos llevaron hasta donde habian dos barcas o algo parecido, nos hicieron subir en ellas, cuando ya estábamos todos abordó, empezaron a moverse por lo que daba la impresión de ser el mar, perdí la noción del tiempo de cuanto duró el viaje pero llegamos a un tipo de cueva donde nos esperaba cuatro chicas, la primera la identifique por sus ojos plata, la segunda por su cabello blanco, la tercera por sus ojos ambas y la cuarta y última una rubia de ojos lila, cuando nos acercamos a la orilla nos ayudaron a bajar, cuando estábamos todos en tierra firme, la chica rubia nos dividió en dos grupos como en un principio a mi grupo fue ella quien nos dio algunas indicaciones, al segundo grupo la ojiplata, mientras la chica nos daba las indicaciones mi vista fue a parar en la peliblanca que estaba al fondo sentada en unas rocas, tenia una mirada de desagrado, no entendí por que hasta que me di cuenta que estaba mirando a... ¿La oji plata? Bueno habían algunas personas que la miraban con mucha admiración, pero la chica pareció notar que la otra chica la estaba mirando, así que se acerco a ella y... ¿La está tomando del... Mentón? Espera ¿le acaba de dar un beso... En los labios? La oji plata le sonrió y la segunda chica mostró una pequeña sonrisa luego la borro

-bueno gente, les dejo en manos de estas señoritas- dijo Sun trayendome a la realidad

Él y su grupo se subieron a la barcas y se marcharon despidiéndose con las manos.

La rubia llamó a oji ámbar que me pareció oir que su nombre era Blake, le pidió algo que no comprendi pero esta asintió y nos dirigió a un lugar, nos dio un tipo de pasaporte falso en donde estaba firmado como si hubiéramos pasado legalmente

-hasta aquí los puedo ayudar, espero que tengan una mejor vida en esta ciudad, mucha suerte y tengan cuidado, adiós- sonrió amablemente y volvió a la cueva donde anteriormente estabamos

Todos nos dividimos para irnos a diferentes lugares, yo aproveche para dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla pero al paso de las horas empece a sentir hambre y me maldije por no haber traído nada conmigo, ni dinero, así que me di unas vuelta pidiendo... Algo de dinero a quienes pasaban, pero muchos negaban con la cabeza con una mirada de lástima a mi persona, seguí caminando pidiendo algo de dinero, pero me quedé ensimismado cuando la vi a esa chica de pelo rojizo salir de un lugar que tenía un gran letreto que decía "Universidad Beacon" había una chica a su lado y al otro un chico, pero por estar despistado literalmente tropeze con algo y caí de bruces al suelo casi enfrente de ella, cuando levante la vista, esta tenía una mano en su boca seguramente ocultando una risita, luego se agacho un poco frente a mi

-dejame ayudarte- me dijo teniendo e una mano

La tome avergonzado por haberme caído así, ya estando de pie me sacudi la ropa

-no eres por aquí ¿verdad?

-ah... No, me mude hace poco pero... No traje nada conmigo

-oh mis amigos y yo íbamos a almorzar, ¿nos quieres acompañar?- preguntó con una sonrisa amable

-no quiero molestarles

-no te preocupes, ellos no tienes problemas, ¿cierto Nora, Ren?

-claro que no- respondió la chica llamada Nora, Ren en cambio sólo negó con la cabeza

-¿ves? Ven con nosotros

-esta bien, si incistes

-por cierto ¿como te llamas?

-Jaun, Jaun Arc

-mucho gusto Jaun, yo me llamo Phyrra Nikos

-el gusto es mio

Ella sonrió y se abrazo de mi brazo así empezando a caminar, mientras que Nora y Ren caminaron atrás de nosotros

-¿de donde vienes Jaun?

-ah...- me puse incomodo al no saber como explicar la situación

-tranquilo, lo siento, no debes responder si te incomoda

-gracias

Llegamos a un puesto de comida y los cuatro nos sentamos, en la mesa había un tipo de folleto con lo que tenían, los cuatro pedimos algo aún que yo un poco forzado por Phyrra pero terminé eligiendo lo más barato, mientras esperábamos Phyrra siguió haciéndome algunas preguntas pero en una me dejó algo mudo

-¿tiene donde quedarte?

Antes de que pudiera responder, nuestra orden llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme momentariamente, cuando nos volvieron a dejar solos, no tuve otra opción que responder

-no, la verdad es que no busque donde quedarme

-mis amigos y yo nos estamos quedando en un cuarto, si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros

-¿ese cuarto es parte de la universidad?

-no, nosotros lo estamos pagando, compartimos todos los gastos

-Ren te puede ayudar a buscar trabajo, es bueno convenciendo a la gente aun que ahora lo notes muy callado- comentó Nora después de comer un bocado de su comida

-esta bien, si no es molestia

Nos pusimos a comer en silencio, al terminar Phyrra le pidió a Ren mostrarme el cuarto, ya que ella y Nora debían hacer algo antes, así que me fui con Ren, caminamos en silencio, al llegar al cuarto el abrió con su llave

-entra, siéntete libre de mirar- su voz sonó entre amable y serio

Así que entre algo inseguro, note que el cuarto era espacioso

-dormiras de mi lado- me mostró una parte que estaba divida por ellos mismos entre "chicas" y "chicos"

-claro

-hay una cama extra aqui- saco una cama que estaba debajo de la suya y la acomodo un lado- esta será la tuya

-gracias

Ren me mostró algunas tareas que tenían entre los tres, así que como iba a vivir allí también me asigno algunas tareas, con las cuales no tuve ningún problema, almenos algo podía hacer como agradecimiento, luego de unas horas llegaron las chicas hacer sus tareas ya que Ren y yo habíamos hecho las nuestras mientras ellas no estaban, cuando terminaron la noche ya estaba sobre nuestras cabezas, Phyrra me invitó afuera junto con ella, así que la acompañe, nos sentamos en una tipo de fuente que había alli

-Jaun... ¿Tu no sabes quien soy en realidad?

-¿a que te refieres? ¿No me dijiste que te llamabas Phyrra?

-si, pero no me refería a eso- sonrió con... ¿Alegría?

-¿entonces?

-no importa, olvidalo no es importante, me alegro de conocerte, sabes- me miro

-si, yo también phyrra

Ella tomo mis manos y las junto con las suyas

-me agrada como eres Jaun, siento que eres una persona especial

-mis padres no opinaban lo mismo

-¿huiste de ellos?- me miro con cierta tristeza

-quizás- mire al cielo con trizteza

-Jaun- llamó mi atención y la mire nuevamente- no debes preocuparte ya, yo te ayudare con lo que necesites y mis amigos también, no estas solo aqui

-gracias Phyrra, enserio- sonrei

Ambos nos quedamos mirando en silencio hasta que Phyrra comenzó a acortar nuestra distancia

-permitemelo está vez- dijo casi en un susurro pero no supe responder der ya que no entendía a que se refería hasta que me beso, le correspondía algo torpe, ya que era la prime vez.

El resto de los días se basó solo en que Ren me ayudo a buscar trabajo, Phyrra y yo salíamos a unas pequeñas citas dando paseos, al final me establecí mejor y mi amor por phyrra iba en aumento y supongo que lo mismo pasaba con ella, así que quería reafirmarlo, fui a comprar unas flores y la espere afuera de su universidad, hicimos el trato unas horas antes con Nora que la haría salir con los ojos cerrados a cambio yo haría sus deberes del cuarto almenos por una semana entera, así que que cuando pude ver a phyrra me arrodille y extendí las flores, pero mientras esperaba que phyrra me notará vi como Nora y Ren iban tras de ella, mientras que Nora iba hablando con... ¿Blake? También estaban las otras tres chicas con ella así que supuse que las cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan pero era valido, así que cuando Phyrra me dio toda su atención yo hable

-Phyrra Niko, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-yo pensé que ya lo eramos- recibió las flores y estaba sonriendo con una mano en su mejilla con un leve sonrojo

-bueno, es para formalizarlo

-claro que si- respondió alegre

Las cuatro chicas me miraron sonriendo mientras que Nora y Ren pasaron por mi lado pero Nora susurrandome- ya sabes la parte de tu trato-

Yo me acerque a Phyrra y la bese, todos nos aplaudieron en celebración

**~Vista de Phyrra~**

Nos faltaban algunas horas para salir y Nora estaba actuando algo raro, como mirando la hora cada cinco minutos, no quize preguntarle nada, así que cuando por fin era la hora de salir Nora salto gritando- ¡por fin!- luego noto que la mire raro y se calmo de inmediato, mientras Ren negaba con la cabeza, salimos juntos y cuando estábamos por salir de nuestra parte de la Universidad Blake me llama desde atrás, así que me volteo para saludarla, las demas igual venían con ella

-Hola Phyrra- me saludo Ruby con su típica sonrisa carismatica

-Hola, ¿que necesitabas Blake?

-aclarar algunos puntos de una de las clases, que no se si las comprendi bien

-ah claro

Empezamos a caminar mientras que Yang empezó a bromear con Nora, Ruby solo camino tomada de la mano con Weiss, Y Ren solo se mantenía en su típico silencio, así que cuando ya estábamos por salir de la Universidad en sí, noto que alguien está de rodilla así que cuando nos acercamos más, noto que es Jaun

-Phyrra Niko, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto sonriendo

-yo pensé que ya lo eramos- recibí las flores y sonreí poniéndome una mano en mi mejilla sonrojandome levemente

-bueno, es para formalizarlo

-claro que si- respondí alegre

Jaun se puso de pie, Nora y Ren pasaron por al lado de él y se quedaron parados atrás, Jaun se me acerco y me beso, todos a mi alrededor aplaudieron celebrandonos

-desde ahora y para siempre te tendré a mi lado- ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo


End file.
